


Stuck the Landing

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Social Media, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: The video is going to definitely go viral, but Yuri is going to definitely murder Otabek before he has the chance to enjoy his internet fame.





	Stuck the Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 3. Prompt was "most likely to have an embarrassing video go viral." For Mugenn. 
> 
>  
> 
> video compilations of this sort of thing are gold.

tabek knows something is going to happen before it does. He's not sure what, exactly, but he just has that feeling, so he thumbs his phone awake and puts it on the camera app, set to video, just in case. He tries to be casual about it, and Yuri doesn't seem to notice.

Yuri's doing yoga on the floor of his apartment while Otabek watches the news (or tries to watch the news, because Yuri doing yoga is as expected quite a distraction). After two weeks of Otabek's trip here, he's given up trying to get Otabek to do it too, while continuing to insist that it would definitely help with Otabek's flexibility and stiffness. He's probably right, but Otabek can never get over how silly he feels, and can't stay calm enough to actually learn something from Yuri's hands trying to adjust his position.

At any rate, Yuri is in the middle of his routine, wearing worn yoga pants and a lime green tank top he assuredly bought in Tokyo that says "LET'S SWEATING!" Puma Tiger Scorpion is on the end of the couch, watching Yuri. Her tail starts to twitch, and Otabek knows what's going to happen a split second before it does.

Sure enough, the cat rocks back on her haunches, and then springs, claws out, right as Yuri is bending down into Downward Dog.

"POTYA, WHAT THE FUCK!" Yuri roars, going down hard in a tangle of limbs, both of them a blur of fur and blond hair as Yuri tries to grab for the cat, the cat yowling and Yuri cursing a blue streak. It's so funny, Otabek is losing it, but with his hand over his mouth and his arm braced on the arm of the couch so that that recording won't shake. It's only when Yuri has the cat under his arm, still yowling, that Otabek hits 'stop' and allows himself to laugh the deep, belly laugh that he's been holding in.

"Yeah, it's SO FUNNY, HAHA," Yuri snaps, which only sets Otabek off harder. He's got a quality scratch right down his bare shoulder that Otabek can definitely kiss better later.

While Yuri is still arguing with Potya, Otabek thumbs back out and clicks on the video he just made. It's perfect, starting with the exaggerated butt-waggle of the cat, the arc of her launch, and she definitely stuck the landing. Otabek cracks up all over again watching it, which is a mistake, because when he glances up, Yuri is glaring at him. So's the cat, for that matter.

"You did NOT," Yuri says. Otabek tries to make his face blank. "Delete it! Right now!"

Otabek's eyes flick to his phone screen, then back to Yuri. His thumb is already tapping his Instagram icon, like it has a mind of its own.

"So help me, Beka, if you post that—"

"Whoops," Otabek says, because it's already done, and Yuri springs off the floor almost exactly like the cat off the couch, Otabek laughing uproariously while he tries to hold the phone out of Yuri's reach.


End file.
